Before Season 1, Between Seasons, and XXX-Files
Before Season 1 *BB's Story is 3 years before Season 1 *Grim's Story is 2 years before Season 1 *Blizzard's Story is 1 year before Season 1 *Lightning and Skully met prior to BB coming in, but they lost their memories of each other (and regained them in Season 2) *Skully, Isis, and Kane constantly make references to their pasts before Season 1 Between Season 1 and 2 *There is 1 year between Season 1 and 2; here's what happened: **Skully's funeral was held **Shiron never got over Skully's death **Monarch and Oliver fell in love **Isis and her Pokemon moved in Between Season 3 and 4 *Many things happened in the 4 years between Season 3 and 4; here they are: **Skully got LOTS of therapy **Most characters in a relationship went all the way to getting married **Shiron and Ranshiin started having a secret relationship **Pepper and Rifka fell in love **Midnight fell in love with Skully **Kane acquired a hover car **Kane made his house out of Monster **Blizzard went into isolation due to his depression **Grim, Cyanide, Dial, and Ho-Oh got busy with their jobs. **Howler went into a deep depression and Scorcher became his only friend Between Seasons 5 and 6 *There's a 2 week break between Seasons 5 and 6; here's what happened **Sparkx was introduced **Sparkx and Gyra started dating XXX-Files *XXX-File #1 **Before Season 1 and referenced in Grim's backstory. Grim's demon identity becomes known after he has his way with Skully. They fall in love. Isis and Demeter fell in love. Jem and Tatsuyoshi were both referenced. *XXX-File #2 **During Season 1 and before Adventure 5. BB gets tired of Skully getting guys and not loving her so she forces herself onto him. They fall in love later when Skully's not drunk. *XXX-File #3 **In the middle of Adventure 11. Skully and Shiron have alone time in the college locker room. *XXX-File #4 **In the middle of Episode 5. Sasha and Skully have alone time. *XXX-File #5 **Skully has alone time with Cyanide and Dial. Unknown where in the story this takes place. *XXX-File #6 **In the middle of Episode 11. Skully and Leon have alone time... with the world. *XXX-File #7 **Skully goes to his cabin to have alone time with Combustion, Assassin, and Mako. Stitches and Laven show up at the cabin unexpectedly and they get in on it. Keekayani goes with Anubis for alone time. *XXX-File #8 **Extended version of the short, "Hugs and Kisses". Basilisk and Skully has some fun. *XXX-File #9 **Extended version of the short, "Going Western". Jake and Skully have some fun. *XXX-File #10 **Skully decides on having alone time with Legion after questioning it for a while. Afterwards, Legion proposes to Skully and Skully accepts. They discuss back when they met. *XXX-File #11 **Skully has alone time switching from Ranshiin to Shiron and then to Greedo. *XXX-File #12 **Skully grows tired of Blizzard trying to be perfectly good, so Blizzard decides to give into his darker side, but remain in control. *XXX-File #13 **Howler takes Brittany on a date and they fall in love before doing things. Skully and Toothless go on a date and Toothless has his way whether Skully wanted it or not. Sevor shows up to join in and leaves his number for Skully to call him. He does and Sevor joins everyone along with his friend, Scaria. *XXX-File #14 **In the middle of Japan 2, Skully has alone time with Scaria and Sevor. Sevor and Scaria give Skully scars as requested. *XXX-File #15 **During Russia 7, Skully and Garrus have alone time for the first time without being drunk and Garrus proposes to Skully. Skully accepts. *XXX-File #16 **Extended version of the short, "Just Super". Skully has alone time with Krypto, Ace, and Jimmy. Afterwards, he has more alone time with Jimmy. *XXX-File #17 **Skully has alone time with Combustion and then Spontaneuz. Spontaneuz tells Skully she wants to continue the relationship outside of the bedroom and Skully accepts out of fear. *XXX-File #18 **Skully and Exile have alone time and Skully finds out that Exile can be rather feminine in the bedroom. *XXX-File #19 **Takes place throughout Japan 4. Skully has alone time with Stitch and Komodo shows up randomly. Brittany has alone time with Simba and Scar. **Skully has alone time with Stitch, Komodo, Flippy/Fliqpy, and Hunter. Brittany has alone time with Simba, Scar, Assassin, and Howler. **Skully has alone time with Shiron, Ranshiin, and Greedo. Brittany has alone time with Stripes and Ivy. **Skully has alone time with Dandy, Salamander, and Wolfy. Brittany has alone time with her "secret admirer", Arceus. *XXX-File #20 **Takes place during Canada. Zaria, eager to establish her dominance over Isis and by extension her superiority over her rival, Valkyrie, digs deep into her primal instincts and has her way with Isis consensually while they are in bed together one chilly autumn night. What starts out as seemingly harmless foreplay soon expands into something much more. **File Codename: Taste * XXX-File #21 ** Semi-continuation of the Love and Warcraft short. Upon escaping back to the real world after being trapped in their World of Warcraft games and finding that their character melding is permanent, Isis and Jem take it in stride and decide to have some post-adventure fun to fully break in their new Worgen forms.